Sky Fireheart
Sky Fireheart was an immortal Sith (and Half Blood) with strong healing abillities. "Hey, I'm the best medic around, got it?" -Sky Fireheart Origin and Biography Sky, like his brothers and sisters, were born in the Old Republic as the children of Darth Revan and Bastila Shan. Sky, being the eldest of the children, often took after his father. Once he had died in the Old Republic, Fireheart began his journey with his family into the Clone Wars. Being reborn on Mandalore, he also took on his past knowledge as a skilled Sith and medic. Soon, when he was about ten years of age his family was torn apart. The Jedi had kidnapped his younger brothers and sisters (Sarah Wolf555, Flame Blackburst, Dylan Antiunknown, Elizabeth Skywalker555 (She got a name change?)). He was soon seperated from his father (Quinlan Hovertracker/Revan Bloodrav) as well. There wasn't any hope that the Jedi wouldn't be hated by young Fireheart. At this point, Fireheart was left alone on Mandalore. (I'll put more into this later.) Prologue- Luke Skywalker - A Guardian's Tale (Hi guys, Sky here. Just saying, I'm making a prologue for Sarah's chapter, since she and I thought of an idea for it. I hope this is as eye-opening and inspiring to you as it was to me!!) I skidded down the side of the Valley of the Dark Lords with my little sister Sarah right behind me. This year she was seventeen years of age and was completely unaware of where I was taking her. "Sky... Where are we going?" she glared at me. "We're going to a secret place, an ancient castle made by Darth Revan." She blinked and started at me, "Dad made a castle?" "Yeah." I grunted as we neared the rusted gates of the place. "This place is creepy..." Sarah muttered while I unlocked the gate. "It is until you get inside, then it's a lavish and well-furnished castle. I think you'll love it." I explained as the gate opened and we headed down the pavement towards our destination. The castle was an ebony black color, clearly well set to be shadowed and secluded from the rest of the planet. The towers reached up high, almost as if it were a human stretching its arms out to reach the sky. But there were secrets here. Secrets that not even our father was aware of. The wide doors opened immediately to welcome us, we were its rightful heirs anyway. "H-how...?" Sarah squeaked looking quite pale. "The castle is in connection to your soul in the past," I gently murmured, knowing this was a dangerous subject, "which still lives inside of you." She nodded and we continued to walk inside. The inside looked as if people still lived here, it was sparkling clean, beautiful, and the furniute was just the same as it would have been in the Old Republic, but it looked new! "Whoa..." We both whispered. We adventured around the castle until finally, we found a garden. I knew this place. For many years Sarah's body in the Old Republic was plagued with various diseases. Dad, being the kind man he was, built her a garden and showed her a secret place underground where she could go to play. I remembered the place, it was an ancient underground "cave" I suppose you could say. I stepped over to the the ancient sun dial and moon dial, and spun both the needles backwards so they pointed to eachother. Then, the ground retracted to reveal a staircase. "Wow. You remember this castle, don't you?" she asked. "Yup. Every single inch of it." As we walked down into the strange underground, I noticed a familier presence. Grace. How are you still here? You died over three hundred years ago. Please, for Sarah's safety, move on. ''Grace was Sarah's past self. It seems her spirit has either found its way back here, has been stuck here-waiting for an activation-, or... Was she called back to find her body, and guide Sarah? Whatever the case, her presence lingered on. Grace seemed to stay back, but I sensed her rejection to go back to the dead. ''Just stay away from Sarah for now, until I can explain this to her. ''I didn't expect her to answer. "''No, Vaner. I HAVE to be here. Look around. Look for the writing! I beg of you, my dear brother! Please, look for the prophecy! I must help my new self!" ''Grace's wails were only in my mind. She couldn't speak out loud or physically hurt either of us without a body. ''Ok. Where's the writing? And my name is Sky, I am not Vaner anymore. ''I saw a little outline of her ghost, smiling and nodding. ''"Okay, the writing is... Please, break that wall." ''Grace answered. ''Alright. ''I broke the wall, and turned around as it crashed apart to see Sarah behind me. "Uh, Sky? Why'd you break the wall?" she asked. "Just help me find some ancient writing, ok?" I asked. "Yeah, sure... I suppose." Sarah answered, still staring at me. We both walked through the newly-formed doorway and soon found glowing gold words written in Ancient Sith, a language I couldn't read. But Sarah's eyes flashed red, and she immediately understood the language. "Here, I'll translate." She murmured with a smile. "''Sulig tave prosal... Th'karzye... ''Ah. 'From the past, five heroes descend.'" Sarah spoke the words first in the language, then in Basic. It sounded like she could speak it fluently. "''Kilti setup tau suta tave plejada tai visa... '''If they save the galaxy, it all depends'. ''Is tave ... iv ... flomija...'" ''Sarah frowned. "The text is hard to read, and I can't pronouce some of these words." She grumbled but continued. "In the wake of doom-filled skies... ''Jri ... valia... '''An unforeseen madness will arise.' ''Negu zo ... zo th'karzye... '''Before a disaster, a hero dies.' ... Nuo tave ... Klazje nuo tave ... Siuly. For the four, listen for the fallen's cries.' ''Tave plejada uud... visa lausk. '''The galaxy has abandoned all hope.' ''Kad... Del iv... Valia... '''But four out of five will surely cope.' ''Tave valia darytis tave noretivas serjek... '''The fith will become the Chosen One's guard.' Nuo anulomas valia buti kietas... 'For defeating evil will be hard.'" Sarah sighed. That was it. Then she said it all aloud, "From the past, five heroes '''descend, should they save the galaxy, it all depends. In the wake of doom-filled skies, an unforeseen madness will''' arise'. Before a disaster, a hero '''dies'. For the four, listen for the fallen's''' cries'. The galaxy has abandoned all '''hope', but four-out-of-five will surely cope. The fith will become the Chosen One's guard, for defeating evil will surely be''' hard'''." ''Is this what you meant, Grace? How is Sarah connected to this? ''I asked my past sister. "Van- I mean Sky, Sarah is the fith. She is the fallen hero. She is going to die, but she will also be the Guardian." Grace's voice boomed in my head. To be continued! ~Sky Category:Sith Category:Mandalorian Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Immortal Category:Deceased